Nagisa Momoe
Nagisa Momoe is a magical girl introduced in the movie Rebellion. Personality Nagisa is usually rather childish, though she's shown to be more perceptive than she seems. She tends to speaks rather eloquently (ex. "Let me explain that from my own lips", "We were once bringers of hope, who despaired and spread our curses"). As Bebe, she was shown to have a very close relationship with Mami. History At the moment, Nagisa only appears in Rebellion. In fact, she technically appeared in Episode 3 of the anime as the witch Charlotte. She is presumed to have been taken into Law of Cycles by Madoka at the end of the anime. Prior to the beginning of Rebellion, Madoka, Sayaka and Nagisa enter Homura's witch barrier from the Law of Cycles. (Although the movie doesn't explicitly say this, Nagisa is essentially an angel for Madoka.) In order to stop Kyubey's plan to observe and control the Law of Cycles, Madoka entrusted her memories and powers to both Nagisa and Sayaka so they could reawaken her to save Homura at the right time. Nagisa later explains that she took the mission because she wanted to eat cheese again. Once she enters Homura's barrier, Nagisa disguises herself as her witch form (which Kyubey would not recognize). The other characters call her Bebe. While disguised, she stays at Mami's house and helps the magical girls fight Nightmares. The memory altering effects of the barrier causes Mami to believe that Bebe is her oldest friend. Although her own memories are unaffected, Nagisa seems to reciprocate Mami's friendship. Eventually Homura begins to discover the truth of the false world and suspects Nagisa/Bebe as the culprit due to her appearance as Charlotte. Homura tries to interrogate Bebe, but is stopped by Mami. Bebe escapes as Mami and Homura fight each other. When the battle concludes, Sayaka helps Homura escape from Mami, and Nagisa returns to her human form. She apologizes to Mami for deceiving her and explains the truth to Mami. Nagisa reappears as Bebe once Homura transforms into Homulilly. She transforms back into her human form and uses her weapon, an explosive bubble blowing trumpet, to create cracks in Homulilly's barrier. Ultimately, the magical girls hold off Homulilly and her familiars long enought to break through the barrier, revealing the Isolation Field that Homura's Soul Gem was trapped in. Madoka calls out to Homura's remaining humanity and together they destroy the Isolation Field from within, foiling the Incubators' plot. Once the barrier disappears, Ultimate Madoka descends from the sky along with a carriage containing both Sayaka and Nagisa. Madoka intends to take Homura into the Law of Cycles. However, Homura has been changed by her experiences in her barrier and grabs Madoka before she can take her Soul Gem. Homura then separates Madoka from the Law of Cycles and uses her new powers to rewrite reality. Nagisa is shown to be engulfed by the colors spilling out of Homura's Soul Gem and spreading to cover the universe. In Homura's new reality, Nagisa is unable to return to the Law of Cycles. She is seen happily running about in her civilian outfit, implying that Homura has erased her memories of being a magical girl. It is also suggested Homura has suppressed her magical girl and witch powers, effectively turning Nagisa back into an ordinary human. Eventually Nagisa meets up with a group of kids her own age and leaves with them. It is implied that they are all going to school together. At the end of the movie Mami saves Nagisa from falling packages of cheese, suggesting that they will become friends again in the new reality. Observations * She is the magical girl that became Charlotte. * Nagisa claims she came back, as a herald of Ultimate Madoka, to eat cheese again. * She is said to have a childlike appearance. * Her weapon is a trumpet styled like Charlotte, that can shoot bubbles powerful enough to put cracks in a witch's barrier. * Her soul gem is shaped like a candy. * Her associated colour is possibly either white or orange. * Unlike the other magical girls in Madoka Magica, Nagisa's hair, eyes and soul gem are not all the same colour. * She seems to really hate Kyubey, as she is seen snarling at him several times as Bebe. * She can channel or change her form to and from Bebe (and by extension Charlotte's second form). She can also summon Charlotte's, and other witch's, familiars. The Pyotrs she summons don't do anything, but a Polina is seen helping Mami with her trapezes. This is because of special powers granted to her as a herald of Ultimate Madoka, as well as being a part of the Law of Cycles. ** She rides on a Sebastian during the battle with Homulilly. * Her magical girl design is a rip-off of the initially-proposed beta outfit for Yuma. In fact, her design in general, as well as parts of her personality, seem almost directly copied from Yuma's and disguised. Trivia * Nagisa's given name is written in hiragana, but it can mean "beach" or "seashore" when written in kanji. * The first character for Momoe (百) means "hundred", but also carries the connotation of "a lot of things". The second character (江) means "inlet" or "bay". "Momoe" could be translated as "a hundred rivers". * Nagisa is voiced by Kana Asumi, who played Yuno in Hidamari Sketch. According to an interview, Madoka Kaname is based on Yuno. * Nagisa is the Madoka Magica franchise's third cat girl. The first is Satomi Usagi, and the second is Yuma Chitose. * In many languages, "bebe" means "baby". This fits with Mami's name, which is pronounced similar to "mummy". * Nagisa's trasformation starts with her saying "Parmigiano Reggiano!", a sort of cheese also known as parmesan. Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girl